


Shall We Ride?

by liebstes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asterius is a SOFTY, Bottom Theseus, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Service Top Asterius, Smut, Tenderness, top asterius, you can not call another man 'my king' and not be gay. you CANT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: Demeters' frost lingers with Theseus post-battle, and Asterius offers him comfort.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 582





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOH first Hades fic!! I was originally gonna make this into a sex scene, but my brain would not cooperate. I might add a second chapter for that if there's interest? Anyway, enjoy some tender gay love!

“That fiend! He is but the most wretched daemon that I dare say we have encountered in some time, Asterius! It was a simple task to best him at first,” Theseus starts, but trails of. 

“He is learning,” Asterius offers. “He adapts to our strength, king. And those offerings from the Gods only aid him.” 

“The offerings!” Theseus shouts in response, hands thrown dramatically in the air. “I thought we were to be favored, not that creature!”

Theseus shivered, though the fight may be over, the chill the daemon had, acquired by Demeter surely, had not completely run its course. 

“Perhaps they simply wish to challenge you, my king.” 

_My king._ Asterius throws that term around loosely as if he hadn’t the slightest idea what it does to Theseus. 

When they had first begun their time in Elysium, Asterius had not acknowledged him with anything other than a huff and a terse ‘ _Theseus,_ ’. After realizing the other had not rescued him from Asphrodel to simply taunt him, Asterius called his name in a more friendly way, throwing in a ‘ _King,’ _every now and then. Their bond grew to something unbreakable and unfathomable to picture life without. Apparently getting called _’My King’ _was part of the pact.____

____“Well, I shall accept the challenge, but I believe I am still allowed to feel anger, Asterius,” Theseus replied. “Especially when that thing uses attacks that chill us to the bone, my friend.”_ _ _ _

____Asterius let out a huff. “You still feel that coldness?”_ _ _ _

____Theseus turned back to face him, noting the comfortable stance the other took, wounds already healed by the blessings of Elysium._ _ _ _

____“Yes, do you not? The pain lingers not, but his blessing from Demeter remains… slightly,” Theseus said, humble enough to admit his discomfort but too proud to admit the severity. He had his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to preserve heat but was found fruitless. Usually whatever attacks the daemon threw them would fade quickly, but the enhancements from the Gods always lingered._ _ _ _

____Asterius makes his away across their chambers to place an arm on Theseus’ shoulder, the short but thick fur already making Theseus feel some relief._ _ _ _

____“No, the coldness has already left me. Perhaps due to my coat. Let me warm you, my king.”_ _ _ _

____Theseus makes a sound that he attempts to pass off as a wheeze, shaking his head. “Nonsense, that is unnecessary. Besides, you too are still recovering from battle. Care after yourself, friend.”_ _ _ _

____Asterius simply snorts causing the gold ring in his nose to sway softly. Theseus can’t help but watch._ _ _ _

____“I am fine, Theseus. Come, let us sit together,” Asterius says, leaving no room to argue. His hand on Theseus’ shoulder turns flat as he guides him over to a chase on the east side of the room._ _ _ _

____Theseus accepts his fate, something he’s had time to perfect over the last few centuries, and allows himself to sit next to the other rather closely, thighs flushed._ _ _ _

____“Next time, I shall not be so easy to kill. It pains me to know you continue to fight, once I am gone. I do not wish you to be alone,” Asterius says, gaze remaining fixed on a statue at the other side of the room. The sincerity of such a creature had surprised Theseus at first, all those years ago, but is something he only admires now._ _ _ _

____“Once again, my friend, nonsense. Even now, you are still the most formidable enemy I know, not that we enemies any longer. Do not worry your head over me!” Theseus assures him._ _ _ _

____“Yes, I have tried to not worry over you, king. It does not work,” Asterious replies._ _ _ _

____Theseus shivers, both from his words and the chill that slides over his bones yet again. He feels Asterius shift next to him, sitting further back on the chase until his back is against the wall. His thighs widen._ _ _ _

____“You are still far too cold, my king. Come, warm yourself.”_ _ _ _

____Theseus hopes the blush on his face could still be passed off as post-fight adrenaline. For once, he finds himself unsure of what to say at such an offer, simply staring at the others’ eyes until getting up to resituate himself._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Asterius,” he says softly as he settles himself between the thighs of the other, letting his back rest gently against the warm chest. He hears– no, _feels_ Asterius huff as his chest expands and releases quickly, feeling the gust of warm air on the side of his neck. _ _ _ _

____“You know,” Theseus starts, not able to control his voice, “sometimes I feel you are far too kind, even to me, friend. I–”_ _ _ _

____He stops when he feels a large hand settle over his left hip, resting gently._ _ _ _

____“I am kind to you, as you are to me, king. Do you wish me to stop?” Asterius asks, far too comfortable given their situation._ _ _ _

____“No!” Theseus reassures, “That is not necessary, Asterius. I just– sometimes it is difficult to…” he says, trailing off. It is not often he finds himself unable to finish speaking._ _ _ _

____“Difficult?” Asterius questions._ _ _ _

____The ache in his bones keeps Theseus present as he responds, “You just make me feel a wide variety of emotions, friend. Some of which I believe may be… inappropriate.”_ _ _ _

____Asterius huffs. “I did not know you could feel shame so easily.”_ _ _ _

____Something bubbles in Theseus’ chest at the notion of Asterius believing he is _ashamed_ of their relationship, their bond, their kinship. “Not that, never that. It is rather, sometimes I think I may experience feelings that should not be experienced.”_ _ _ _

____The hand on his hip tightens, just barely. He feels warmth spreading throughout his back toward the center of his body, surely due to the heat that seems to be radiating off Asterius._ _ _ _

____“We are in the afterlife, king. We have paid our dues to the mortal world. I believe you are entitled to feel whatever you like.”_ _ _ _

____Once again, Asterius makes his thoughts sound so silly. He may be a hero, but he wishes to have the calm rationale the other man possesses._ _ _ _

____“I suppose,” Theseus says, dragging a hand over Asterius’, “though, you are surely granted the same freedom then?”_ _ _ _

____He does not respond, and Theseus focuses on the rise and fall of the chest behind him. He feels the coldness almost gone, but wishes it would remain just a little while longer, so that he may stay in this position as long as possible._ _ _ _

____“I guess I am, my king.”_ _ _ _

____His heart lurches. “Am I?’ Theseus asks in a quiet voice._ _ _ _

____“Are you what? Entitled to that freedom? You just–”_ _ _ _

____“No, not that. Am I really your king?” Theseus finds himself asking, unsure where even he is going with this._ _ _ _

____“Always,” Asterius says without hesitating. The hand on his hip turns over so their palms lay flat against one another. “You are… everything.”_ _ _ _

____Theseus can feel his heart beating, as if he were alive again, in battle. He turns around in the chase, tucking his legs under himself as he faces Asterius, still caged in by his thighs._ _ _ _

____“You should not say such things, friend,” he says softly, reaching one hand out to settle on the fabric gracing Asterius’ chest._ _ _ _

____“Why not? It is true,” Asterius argues._ _ _ _

____“Because,” Theseus reasons, “because, I am not sure my heart can contain itself when you say such affections.” Time feels slowed, more than usual. Asterius is searching his eyes as if the secret to life can be found there. Theseus feels a need pulling at him, both low in his belly and high in his chest._ _ _ _

____“Please, friend. Let me know if this is not welcome,” is all Theseus says before he falls into Asterius, arms wrapping around the other. He buries his face in Asterius’ thick neck, relishing the feeling of his fur against his cheek, pressing small kisses to the hollows. He can feel Asterius wrap his warms around him in turn, squeezing gently with a tenderness that seems impossible for such a size man to possess._ _ _ _

____“King,” Asterius whispers, and Theseus draws back just far enough to hold his face, searching his eyes before leaning forward to kiss along the side of his snout, around his eyes, on the top of his nose, everywhere._ _ _ _

____“Asterious,” Theseus says, “make me feel warm, please,” as if the chill hadn’t worn off long ago._ _ _ _

____Nonetheless, it spurs the other to act as Asterius wraps his hands under Theseus’ thighs, turning him to lay down completely against the chase, hovering above him. Theseus can scarcely see anything but his partner, broad shoulders taking up his vision, and he would not have it any other way._ _ _ _

____“I shall care for you,” is all Asterius says as he begins pulling the robes from Theseus._ _ _ _

____“And I, you,” he says in return, his own hands searching for the belt and fabric gracing Asterius. “I shall care for you as long as you’ll have me, friend.”_ _ _ _

____Asterius huffs, and this time Theseus can tell its in amusement. “Forever is a long time.”_ _ _ _

____Theseus smiles._ _ _ _

____“Not with you.”_ _ _ _


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh i think i might write a lil sex scene :)  
> *proceeds to write the dirtiest 3k words of my entire life*

The smile Theseus was presenting was the type Asterius simply couldn’t look away from; it appeared to contain the sun itself as if Apollo had graced the king, just for a moment. He felt hands smaller than his own, but not any less powerful, reaching for his own skirt and robes. 

After spending years wandering the Underworld, lost and directionless, the grace with which Theseus handled him was still shocking. Asterius was a vile creature, he knew that much. To be shown such softness and love by someone as the King was not something he was to take for granted. 

He hadn’t realized his hands had stilled in undressing Theseus until the man under him wiggled. 

“Asterius, friend, please. Let us feel each other.” 

And who was he to deny a request as pretty as that? 

“I have not forgotten, my king. Am I not allowed time to admire you?” Asterius asked, knowing it would feed right into his ego but not caring. 

Theseus huffed, hands grasping Asterius’ sides tighter. “I know there is much to admire, friend, but decades of longing has made me quite impatient, I’m afraid.” 

_Decades._ How silly they had both been, to deny themselves such a blessed thing. 

Asterius finishes undressing Theseus and, much to his annoyance, once again takes time to gaze at the entirety of his lover, the dark skin stretched over pockets of muscles and fat, the slight hair that graced his lower belly, his length standing at half-mast already. They had hardly even nuzzled one another, and Theseus was this affected. It made something in Asterius twist and curl, the same feeling when he wins a battle. 

“You are truly magnificent, Asterius. I praise the Gods for giving you to me,” Theseus says, breaking him out of his trance. The praise, as always, fills him with warmth. 

“Not too long ago you were cursing those same Gods for blessing the small one, king,” Asterius reminds him, to which Theseus waves a hand. 

“That was then and this is now. Besides, do you wish to discuss that wretched daemon any longer? I’m afraid my bedside manner might falter at that.” 

Asterius lets out a huff, a mixture of laughter and disbelief. This was the man he’d chosen to love. 

“Of course not, Theseus. That’s no way to treat my king, corecct?” Asterius asked, knowing the rise he’d get out of the other. He’d spent enough time with him to know how he sputtered and turned away when called ‘ _my king’,_ but this time, Asterius would do more than gaze wishfully. 

As predicted, Theseus’ skin turned even darker with a blush. He opened his mouth as if to retort, but shut it after a few seconds. _So, that’s how you shut him up,_ Asterius thought lovingly. 

He brought his hands up to the swell of Theseus’ chest, pawing at them gently and rolling the buds between his fingers. He felt the kings’ legs twitch at that, and Asterius couldn’t help but let out a small snort. 

He continued feeling the chest laid out before him, humming at the sight of his large hands nearly covering Theseus’ entire pec. He brought his hand higher, near the throat, arousal humming at the vulnerability Theseus was gracing him with. He laid a hand over the hollow of his throat, gently, just to feel. 

“You know, I am rather surprised at what a tease you’ve turned out to be, friend,” Theseus says, and he feels the rumble of his vocal cords under his hand.

“I do not mean to taunt you. I simply wish to explore all that has been offered,” Asterius replies, bringing a hand up to feel the side of the kings’ cheek, and rising into his hair. 

“Hm. Well then, I believe I am owed the same right,” Theseus says, and then promptly shoves his hands down to Asterius’ ass and _squeezes_. The noise he lets out is not one for any other to bear witness to, and Theseus only grins in response. 

Well, if the King wishes to move forward, Asterius shall grant him that. 

He lets his head fall down to the side of Theseus’ throat and shoulder, pressing his snout into whatever corners he can find as a means to kiss. The cold of his nose ring is a shock against the heat of the others’ skin. Demeter’s cold lingers no longer. 

Asterius feels his hips falling with no accord, only realizing the movement when he hears Theseus gasp as he rolls up against him. It’s like a shock of Zeus’ lightning, and Asterius brings his hips down again to chase the feeling. 

“Asterius,” Theseus says, eyes closing as they frot against each other. 

He feels such tenderness at being able to experience his king like this, but a wave of _mine_ promptly dismisses that. 

“This is not what you wish for, my king, is it? Do you not want more? I thought, perhaps, I could feel inside you,” Asterius says, roughly. He feels driven by lust and love so tremendously all he wants to do is take Theseus as his own. 

The other man lets out a gasp at his words, eyes scrunched as he stills his hips. 

“You are a fiend, Asterius, but one that I love dearly. Please, I will take whatever you give me, anything,” he says, and the sight of such an esteemed king beggung fills him with the feeling of _wrongness_ , because Theseus should not beg for anything, but nonetheless he hurries to comply. 

Asterius brings a hand down to Theseus’ cock, using the pre-come to wet his hand. His eyes are stuck to the sight of his palm engulfing him, sliding up and down at a maddeningly slow pace. Of course, he wishes to take the king, but it is only polite to savor a dessert presented so beautifully, is it not? 

Theseus appears to feel the same as he finds Asterius’ length, looking comically large compared to his hand. His fingers cannot even wrap fully around his girth but nonetheless, he strokes him with vigor. 

It had been so long since Asterius had felt a pleasure such as this. Life in the labyrinth allowed for no such personal time; he was always on the prowl for food or whatever foolish enemy was sent his way. In Elysium, he shared chambers with Theseus and always felt… wrong pleasuring himself in the king’s presence. 

“You are so big,” Theseus says with a hint of wonderment. Asterius puffs at the praise. 

“It is proportional to my body, is it not?” he questions.

Theseus smirks at him, “you are exceptionally large, my friend. I only speak of it for the matter of whether it will fit inside me.” 

Asterius feels a rush of heat wash over him at his words. “Fear not, my king. I would never hurt you,” he reassures. Theseus grins up at him, giving a soft, “I know.” 

His other hand wanders to Theseus’ backside, grabbing and squeezing whatever he can reach. Theseus groans as a finger slips close to his hole, and Asterius would do damn near anything to hear the sound again. 

“Turn over,” Asterius says, retracting his hands and helping Theseus flip onto his belly. He reaches to get a pillow to place under his hips, to which Theseus wriggles his ass and says, “Wow, I’m getting the full treatment?” 

Asterius snorts, ready to dismantle whatever coherency the king has left as he brings a hand up to spread his cheeks and _licks._

Theseus must not have been expecting it as he lets out a loud shout, hands clenched into fists as he gasps, “Asterius! My, warn a man next time, hm? Though, that isn’t to say you shouldn’t continue…” 

Asterius just hums in response, sticking out his tongue to once again trace over his hole, watching as it flutters beautifully. He applies just the slightest bit of pressure to the pucker and forces it past the ring of muscle and dear Gods Theseus is _hot._

The sighs and moans of Theseus fall into a sort of beautiful background noise as he sets out licking Theseus’ walls, stretching his tongue in as far as it’ll go, pumping it in and out of the hole as if it were another appendage. 

“Asterius, Asterius…” Theseus pants, and he removes his mouth just far enough to suck the outside of his hole, wishing he could see the way Theseus’ eyes are surely fluttering.

He returns his tongue, laving over his hole and forcing it back inside at which Theseus’s hips stutter and he lets out, “Asterius, touch me, please, Gods!”

“I am touching you,” Asterius says, pulling back to suckle on a cheek. 

“Yes, and you’re doing a fine job,” Theseus pants, “but I’m afraid if you don’t touch my cock or _fuck me_ I might explode.”

Asterius huffs at his tone. “Well, I wouldn’t want that to happen, my king.” 

He was serious when saying he wouldn’t hurt Theseus, and searches for the bottle of oil he knows they keep around here somewhere– used previously on their weapons or aching muscles, not… this. 

Once procured he presses it into Theseus’s hands, saying, “I believe it would be better for you to prepare yourself, king. It is quite a struggle to wash out of my fur.” 

Theseus hums in agreement and flips back around, showcasing his stomach and chest. “Yes, dear friend, that is amendable. You won’t get bored waiting?” he teases. 

Asterius drags his eyes from Theseus’ weeping cock up to his eyes. “No, I don’t expect that to be a problem, king.” 

His eyes lower once again as Theseus brings a shiny finger to his entrance, already slightly wet with Asterius’s spit, and works one inside. He is caught between that sight and the way Theseus’ face is scrunched in pleasure, bringing down a hand to stroke himself. 

“Tsk,” Asterius says, removing Theseus’ hand and replacing it with his own, stroking him in time to the finger pumping in and out of his hole. 

Theseus brings a second finger inside, and Asterius can see the way his forearm muscles are tensed and shifting, moving as he curls his fingers inside. 

“Asterius,” Theseus says, once again resorted to a panting mess. He can see his fingers scissoring open as he brings in a third, stretching himself open. His cock is leaking a consistent stream of pre-cum, and Asterius can’t help but lean down to ge a taste. 

“ _Asterius,_ ” Theseus shouts, eyes wide and hips jerking up. “You can’t– I’m afraid this will be over far too soon if you continue that.”

He concedes, drawing back but keeping a loose hand on Theseus’ cock. His own length is going slightly forgotten, so red and slick he wouldn’t even need oil to slide into Theseus, and _oh_ does that thought send his mind running. 

He watches as Theseus shoves in his ring finger, proudly stuffing himself with four fingers as he pants and writhes under Asterius’ gaze. 

“Gods, Asterius, I’m ready, please,” he babbles, drawing out his hand with a wince as it flutters around nothing. Asterius watches, entranced.

“Next time I’m going to take you with my tongue and pleasure you with that alone,” Asterius says, surprising both himself and Theseus who lets out a groan and jerks his hips up. 

“Yes, yes, next time. You can do anything you desire, Asterius, then. But now,” he says, shoving the pillow back under his hips, “I need you _inside_ me!” 

Asterius has never been good at denying Theseus anything, so he slides between his open thighs and grasps his own cock, sliding it down across Theseus’ balls and over his hole, slick and shiny from oil and spit. He does stroke his length with oil as a precaution, and presses the hot head across Theseus’ opening, pushing inside. 

_Hot,_ his mind supplies. Theseus seems to be searing inside as the head of his cock is surrounded by an incredibly tight, hot grip, and he can’t help but let out a low moan. 

“Fuck,” Theseus says, “more, I can take it.” 

He complies, pushing in more as Theseus’ body stretches wonderfully to accommodate him, so much thicker than just four fingers. 

It isn’t until he’s full inside Theseus that he lets out a breath, closing his eyes and adjusting to the vice like grip Theseus’s body has on him. 

“I’m so,” the king mutters, “dear Gods, Asterius I’m so _full,_ ” making Asterius nearly blow his load then and there. 

“Is it good?” he grist out, ever-mindful of the others pleasure. Theseus lets out a high-pitched laugh at that. “Good?” he questions, “Asterius, I’m afraid I won’t be able to let you leave me. I’m going to keep you inside my for _hours,_ ” he says, punctuating the sentence with a slow grind of his hips. 

Asterius takes hold of the others hips and grips tightly, to ground himself. He pulls out just a few inches before the need to return to the tight heat calls and he shoves back in, eliciting a moan from both of them. 

“How should I fuck you, my king?” Asterius questions. “Should I take my time? Drag it out? Or let you chase your pleasure now, stuffing you full?” Where these words come from must be Aphrodite herself as Asterius had never considered himself to be such a filthy talker, but something about being with Theseus like this opens his mouth and removes his filter. 

“Fuck!” Theseus shouts, “Fuck, I wish to be stuffed by you, Asterius, please, fuck me, show me–” but is interrupted when the other man draws fully out and promptly shoves himself back in, pushing Theseus’ entire body up against the chase. 

Theseus dissolves into nothing but a puddle emitting moans as Asterius sets a vicious rhythm, grasping his hips up so tightly they hover above the pillow. He had never felt such pleasure before, such heat, such _love._ He can feel something in his belly growing, a force– no, a wave building the harder he fucks into Theseus. 

He groans as he watches Theseus’ cock bounce from their movement, a puddle of pre-cum pooling on his belly, as the man shouts, “Asterius, touch me! Dear gods, touch me, I can’t–” 

He complies, moving one hand from Theseus’ hip to his viciously red cock, holding it in a tight grip as if to mimic Theseus’ hole around his own cock, letting the king fuck into his hand. 

It is not long before Asterius feels the wave mounting into something more, as he strokes Theseus fast, saying, “King, I– I cannot hold off, I need–”

Theseus shouts in reply, “Inside! Come inside, Asterius, please, I need to feel you!” 

Asterius groans at his words as he pumps inside one, two, _three_ more times, fully sheathing himself in Theseus’ warmth as he comes inside him, pleasure so great it’s indescribable. 

“Ah!” Theseus shouts, coming as Astrius strokes him once more, cock pulsating weakly post-orgasm at the sensitivity of Asterius inside him. The amount of cum the man let off inside him is _obscene_ as he hears the squelching of his lover removing himself, feeling some dribble out. 

“Let me,” Asterius says, and before Theseus can question what he means he brings his head down and Theseus’ hips up as he licks the escaping cum, pushing it back inside his loose hole as Theseus screams. 

“As– Asterius, I…” he mutters weakly as the man sets his hips down, rubbing his thumbs against Theseus’ hipbones as if to make up for his sensitivity. 

“Was it to your liking, my king?” Asterius asks as if he had not just witnessed Theseus falling apart and being put back together. 

Theseus chuckles, “Asterius, you brought me such pleasure I’m afraid I’ll have to work for the rest of enternity to repay you.” He brings a hand up to stroke Asterius’ chest, tugging him down so they lay side by side. He does not remember the chase being large enough for them both to rest, but perhaps it was a blessing from the Gods for the show they had just performed. 

“Nonsense. Your pleasure is all the satisfaction I need,” Asterius says simply, as if it were not the sweetes thing Theseus has heard. 

“You know, I shan’t let the little daemon know, but you are quite soft at heart, dear friend,” Theseus says, stroking the side of Asterius’ face, basking in the love he feels. 

Asterius huffs in response, scooting close to shove his snout in Theseus’ neck. 

“That is only for you to know, my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOH boy what a ride. that was my first time writing a sex scene so i felt it was a little awkward? but let me know what you thought, PLEASE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thanks for reading!! This was my first Hades fic and I struggled a little writing Theseus, but I got there in the end. And please leave kudos/comments if you want, they make my whole day!!!
> 
> ill put a link to my twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/shortkingzag), feel free to follow or check out my linktree!! <3


End file.
